Spectral
by Shade The Aperture Dragon
Summary: When a young Eevee makes a wish, Amisune simply can't resit granting it, of course, the fact that she was currently looking for a present to give her love certainly helped. A new Eeveelution is born from the encounter.


A Lone creature flew through the sky. It had dark blue fur and a long, mew-esque, tail. Its name was Amisune, Goddess of Chaos and creator of the eevee race. At the moment though, she wasn't keen on either, rather, her thoughts were on a particular God of the Afterlife and Ghost Type creator. Ashall, a Dark Grey Pokemon that spent most of his time in the Afterlife, was the only thing the Goddess could think of. She wanted to get him a present, but what could you give a literal God that could just create practically anything they'd want, with limitations of course. As Amisune's black eyes with slitted magenta pupils scanned the ground below, she came across a notable sight. A small eevee in front of a statue of herself, delicately holding a fire stone with a thread. Deciding she needed a momentary break from trying to find a gift for her love, she flew down to meet him/her.

Spec ran his claws through his fur nervously as he set the Fire Stone he had been holding down at the paws of the statue of Amisune. It was said that she'd grant any wish, but it might not end the way one expected, still, he really wanted this and there was literally no other way. Once the Fire Stone was set down, he bowed, causing his scarf, worn to prevent evolution from the stone, to hang close to the ground.

"Lady Amisune, the Turning of the Stones is soon, all my friends will be evolving with me, but I don't want to change, well, I do. I don't know what to choose though, I really like how I am, but a normal type has always struggled in these forests I want to change, but not much. I don't want to be too big to play with my little sister without risking hurting her or too weak to be able to defend her. So I ask of you, please let me be something that suits my wishes." Spec said before slowly looking up, only to jump back at what he saw.

"You took a long time making your wish little Spec." Amisune herself said as she examined the twin rings on her right front leg, not that anything was different from the other seven rings. Amisune jumped off the head of her statue and levitated down. "Still, give me a moment." with that, Amisune laid down in the air, her long tail curling around her as she thought.

Spec couldn't believe it, _Amisune_ was right in front of him! This was literally every Eevee's dream, meeting the ancient mother of their race. Suddenly, the Goddess bolted up, her eyes wide and an almost insane smile present. "I gotta go get something, don't move!" she yelled excitedly before vanishing and a puff of blue smoke. The Eevee was confused, but knew better than to disobey his creator.

Amisune was excited, no ecstatic, no she was… what was a good word for beyond excited? The Original Evolution Pokemon flew through the sky at absurd speeds before tearing open a rift to get to a certain Pokemon pair.

Yveltal jumped as the rift tore open and an energetic two foot eight inch Goddess flew through, gliding to a halt before speaking.

"Vel I need permission to create something that can kill a Pokemon, but not really kill it!" Amisune said at an unnatural speed. Yveltal took a moment to decipher his older sister's words before giving her a cold stare.

"And why would you need that?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter! I need it and I need it now!"

"I need to know what you plan to do with it if I'm going to even consider helping you."

"It's a surprise!"

The God of Death sighed, he wouldn't get a straight answer from her and in all honesty, she could have just created it without permission. Really, he should be glad that she came to him instead. "This better not be like that time you convinced father to create an entirely new type just because a lot of your little creations were being killed by dragons." Yeveltal said harshly.

"What! No no no no! This is for a little Eevee named Spec. He made a wish and I'm inclined to grant it." Amisune said.

"Fine, you've got permission, but on one condition. It has to sever the bond between body and spirit." He had a reason for that. As it so happened, some of his other siblings were wanting something similar. Amisune nodded rapidly as she back flipped, let out an excited thank you, and left through another dimensional rift. Yveltal growled before yelling "Palkia! come fix your sister's mess!"

Amisune did a front flip as she entered her personal dimension, all of her sibling had them, stopping in the center. All nine of her rings vanished as a mane similar to her father's flowed out from behind her head, her size doubled, and her nine rings were replaced with a singular one around her waist that held a gem for all of her creations. Energy began swirling around her as she started on her two projects. For a simple stone, the first of her two projects was actually going to take a while as she worked its power and receptiveness into a small form, oh well, she had done it before. A thousand questions and answers flew through her mind as she wove everything.

What color should the fur be? Blue normal, Dark Grey Shiny

What should match her previous creation? The feelers

How should she impliment the two targets of her reasoning? The scarf Spec was wearing

What should its name be? Let Spec decide

What should the evolution method be? Stone

What should the stone be called? Death Stone

What color should it be? White

All of these questions and more were zipping through the Goddesses head at amazing speeds as she found answers for most of them.

From her perspective, it took hours to created the two things and bond them together so the evolution could happen. In reality, it took only a single hour (10 minutes in the Pokemon world).

* * *

Spec yawned, he was tired from waiting for so long, to him. The Eevee suddenly yelp as a bright flash briefly blinded him and Amisune appeared, followed by an aggravated exclamation of "Amisune!" by another God, who Spec wasn't sure of who it was. Amisune had that same smile on her face as she swiftly scanned the area, slitted eyes locking onto a far away mountain before a beam of energy exploded from her and blew a cave into the mountain. Had Spec not been aware that Amisune was chaos itself, he'd have been confused as to how a complex cave system could be created with a straight beam, he still was anyway.

"There you are, I'm glad you didn't leave!" Amisune said as she dropped a stone, in a magenta crystal ball with four clear infinity symbols around it (similar to the infinity symbols that were on the front, sides, and back of the rings around her body). The stone inside was white with black, bone shaped, markings. "Now, show this to your elder before the Turning of the Stones, she'll know that it's from me. When it's your time to evolve, break the orb and touch the stone. You'll keep your height, and become lighter. Unfortunately, and I tried my best to elevate this, when you evolve, you'll have some trouble controlling your power. You'll become a Ghost Type." Amisune's tone had shifted from crazy excited to motherly so fast that it made Spec's head spin.

"What'll I be called?" Spec asked.

"That's for you to decide, but you have to choose now." The Goddess said with a giggle.

Spec paused, this was far more than what he had expected. Not only was he responsible for a new eeveelution, but he was the one that got to name it. "Umm… Spectreon, is that good?" he asked, looking at Amisune hopefully.

"Yep! I want you to spread the word of this eeveelution to as many packs as you can, oh and a few more Pokemon may start popping up that can evolve with these Death Stones to. That cave I created is filled with them! Just remember though, if the Pokemon can't evolve with one, then their bond between body and soul will slowly unravel as long as they keep contact with the stone. It can cause permanent damage if held too long by them."

Spec was shocked, Amisune was trusting _him_ to spread this eeveelution. "Th-thank you Lady Amis-" At that moment Spec looked up, Amisune was gone.

* * *

"Come on!" Amisune said as she dragged a dark grey Pokemon, that was a little taller than her, towards a rippling ring of energy. The Pokemon's four tails swished irritably, the purple flames rapidly flickering from one size to another. Ashall's black, four-pointed star shaped, pupils (the only other color besides white in his eyes) scanned his love's face, pure excitement and a little nervousness. She had him by one of the bone white rings around his paws, which matched the color of the markings under his eyes, and was dragging him with all her absurdly high strength. That's what you got when your mate was second only to your father when at full power. She stopped them at the ring. "Watch!" she yelled.

The ring showed the Turning of the Stones (An eevee tradition where Eevee's made their decision). The first few weren't really special, just the usual eeveelutions. That's when an Eevee holding a familiar orb stepped up. The Eevee set the orb down, then shattered it, paw instantly coming in contact with the stone hidden within. It was engulfed in the brilliant blue-white light of evolution. The changes were barely noticeable except the growth of something that looked similar to the feelers of Sylveon. When the light died, a new Pokemon stood their. Vibrant blue (almost purple) fur covered much of its body. Flowing amethyst fur covered its tail tip and mane. Its eyes were yellow. Tufts of amethyst fur were present at its ears, similar to a Fennekin. The tail was as bushy as, but shorter than, a Flareon's. The only other notable feature was a black tattered scarf around its neck, clearly part of it, the ends of the scarf were clearly feelers with two sharp, claw-like, tips at the end of each.

"Do you like it!? I made them for you, and Spec" at this, she lightly motioned towards the new eeveelution "They're called Spectreon, the Reflection Pokemon. They're Ghost types, see!" Amisune brought her tail into Ashall's view, showing that a second ring had formed on her tail, ghostly energy occasionally swirling around it, in tune with the other energies that swirled around her other rings. Ashall's eyes were wide.

"I… I love it, thanks!" Ashall said, show that rare energetic side of his.

"You do! Oh that makes me so happy!" Amisune picked Ashall up and spun into the air with him, ending ten feet off the illusionary ground where she kissed him passionately. "Their shiny forms have your colors and my eye color." she added after pulling away. Ashall smiled, for a Goddess created to break the rules and do what she wants, she was a very gentle soul, provided you didn't anger her that is.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead! Sorry this isn't an update to my Spyro fanfiction, I've deviated from the fandom for the time, but I'm still working on it occasionally. Hope I did good. Now for some notes on the characters in the story**

 **Ashall's markings under his eyes are basically completely filled in versions of Cynder's marking in the same area**

 **The God that yells Aminsune's name is Palkia since he was mad that she hadn't bothered closing her dimensional rifts**

 **I'm sure it's obvious, but the 'father' mentioned is Arceus**

 **The form briefly mentioned when Amisune's creating the stone and eeveelution is not likely to show up much in stories involving her.**

 **A picture of Amisune and a better view of her rings can be found on my deviantart page, which a link to is on my profile page here**

 **This is basically the origin story of Spectreon, an eeveelution that is likely to be in every other Pokemon fanfiction I write**

 **If you have any questions then please ask over PM**


End file.
